The Ring
by xxItzChaosxx
Summary: Ever wondered how Alzack and Bisca got engaged, well I did and this was the product of my awesome thinking. I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of it's characters. For EsteVamps contest. One-shot


**So this is for Estevamps writing contest.**

"We all know how you feel about her." Max said to his friend Alzack as he looked longingly at the display case. The display case filled with engagement rings. Ever since Alzacks friends had died on Tenrou island he had realized that life was too short, so a few months afterwards he kissed Bisca, the love of his life.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Alzack asked more to himself then to Max. It has been two years since he confessed, she had confessed too though. He was still worried. What if for some reason she fell for someone else? He was hurting himself even thinking about it.

"Dude you don't have to worry about that." Max smiled at Alzack, but there was still doubt in his mind. He knew he loved her, with all his heart. He wouldn't be able to take it if she rejected him. He would rather die.

"Hey Alzack, Max what are you doing here?" a voice said behind them and they both turned around to see Bisca with Romeo.

"Oh uh, we're just you know chilling." Alzack said leaning on the case obviously trying to be smoothed but he failed miserably. Max seemed to notice that too considering he was laughing his head off.

"Whatever see yeah later guys." he laughed waving them off. Alzack glared at the man but Bisca didn't seem to notice.

"Well anyways we've got a job to do don't we?" Bisca smiled at me and we started walking in the direction of our job along with Romeo.

000

"I just don't know how to do it." Alzack moaned banging his head on the table in front of them. Bisca had gone home a little while ago but Alzack wanted to stay for the guild a little longer.

"I don't even have enough money for an engagement ring!" he complained again like a little kid would do. Money wouldn't have been that big of a problem if the guild wasn't losing jobs so fast.

"Maybe you should dance for her?" Vijeeter suggested before doing a little dance move of his own. _That might work..but I'm a terrible dancer.._ he thought and let out some kind of annoyed noise.

"I'm a sucky dancer." Alzack told them once again banging his head on the table.

"Why not just give her your deceased Grandmothers ring?" A girl walked over and also suggested. It wasn't a bad idea but there was a problem for Alzack.

"It's not an engagement ring." he sighed and started playing around with his fingers. His grandmother had told Alzack to give the ring to the girl he loves so it would be going to Bisca eventually, but he couldn't propose to her with it.

"So what? Just give her any ring if she loves you she'll love it either way." The girl said but Alzack moaned even louder this girl didn't understand girls apparently, which was weird. Alzack knew Bisca always dreamed about marriage and what her engagement ring might look like. It couldn't just be any old ring. It had to be the one she always dreamed about.

"Wait a second who are you?" Alzack asked snapping his head up to see a strange girl in the guild, everyone else was looking up at her.

"Oh sorry did I not introduce myself? My name is Asuka, I was just talking to your master about something and I couldn't help but eaves drop. I'm sorry." the girl apologized before leaving the guild. _That was weird.._ Alzack thought to himself.

"What about getting a ring from a vending machine and saying it's an engagement ring?" Max smiled like it was a smart idea. Alzack just smacked him in the head.

"Ugh you guys aren't helping!" Alzack complained getting up. "I've gotta go now."

000

Alzack stared at the perfect ring in the was a gold ring with multiple mini diamonds to shape a small heart. It was a lot of money though. Maybe he could pay them off later. Do stores like these even allow that? Alzack sighed knowing that the answer was probably no. He sighed. This was impossible.

"Can I help you sir?" a girl, someone who worked here, asked Alzack noticing he kept staring at a certain ring.

"Um, I don't have all the money for this ring at the moment..do you guys take tabs?" He asked very doubtfully.

"Actually we do," the girl said much to Alzacks surprise.

"Really? Then I'll get this one!" Alzack exclaimed as the girl started to write something down. Maybe this was going to work out for him.

000

"What are you looking at?" Alzack asked noticing that Bisca was in his house looking at something in peculiar. It wasn't unusual for her to be in his house, but she didn't usually find much of interest there.

"What's this?" Bisca asked answering his question with a question and pointed at a little ring, his grandmothers ring. It was a ruby red ring with a single diamond on it.

"Just an old ring." Alzack answered as started to consider the possibilities on where and when he could propose to her. He wanted to do it as quickly as possible but it had to be perfect.

"It's beautiful." she exclaimed and carefully placed it on her right hands ring finger, the finger where an engagement ring would go.

"Alzack I've been meaning to ask you something.." Bisca looked over at the man who's hair covered most of his face. She had loved him for a long while, she had admitted it a long time ago too.

"Well actually I was thinking we should go to the beach for a little while or something at least before the sunset.." Alzack said and looked at his watch as if he was in a rush. He confused Bisca.

"Do you want to get married?" Bisca asked staring at the ring on her finger.

"Wait what?" Alzack said surprised, he wasn't sure if he heard her right.

"I said do you want to get married?" Bisca repeated her question.

"Of course I do it's just.." Alzack paused for a second trying to find the right words.

"I..was actually going to propose today, at the beach.." Alzack confessed and Bisca blushed.

"Was that what this ring was for?" Bisca asked staring at the ring from his grandmother.

"Well actually I go-"

"Because I love it."

"Yep that's what it was for." Alzack silently laughed to himself before shoving the ring he got from the store back into his pocket. Suddenly realization hit Alzack, how did that girl know about his grandmothers ring yet Bisca didn't. Bisca came to his house almost every day, but he never met Asuka before. Who the heck was she? Apparently she had been right though..

"Alzack..I will marry you." Bisca said answered the 'not exactly asked but was there' question. He brought his lips to hers and they kissed. They were going to get married, they were going to be a family. He felt bad that his friends, his old friends, wouldn't be there with him. Natsu, Elfman, even Master were all gone. No matter how much he wished they would bet there, he knew all hope was gone. He was just going to have to move on without them.

Asuka..it was a nice name for a girl. "Hey Bisca?" he said looking into her eyes "If we have a daughter we should name her Asuka."

**Was that good, bad, any ideas for how I could improve? I like to improve :). (PS this is the first Fairy Tail fanfiction I wrote that wasn't Nalu) Well that's all for now I guess :))))**


End file.
